Second Chance?
by Xx.Feline.Fatale.xX
Summary: Five years after the fire. The Opera is being rebuilt and Erik is still haunting it. He is as hopeless as ever until he stumbles upon a girl that reminds him that he is human and does have emotion.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters in _The Phantom of the Opera_, they are property of Leroux, Webber, Kay, and the like. If I did indeed own Phantom in anyway, Christine would not have gone with Raoul. 

_A/N:_ Yes, I'm uploading another fic finally. ; Not Teen Titans either, woot go me. Okay anyways, this is based upon an RP that I have but I, of course have tweaked it a tad. Creative drive. -nodeth- I would like at least one review before I update.

**Chapter One**

A young ballet girl sat up in her bed looking around the darkened dormitory she shared with a few other girls her age. As usual, dreams had chased out any thought of sleep. She had gotten used to that fact about her being. She pulled her long raven locks away from her face and into a low ponytail before putting her slippers on. She sighed and stood silently walking out of the dormitory. She walked aimlessly down the dimly lit corridors of the Opera Populaire like she had done almost every night since she had been moved there. Everything of her surroundings was silent, she could however, hear her heart still beating quickly with her mind still on the dream that had awoken her. She took a deep breath to calm herself anf continued to walking doing the only thing she knew would calm her down.

_ "Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said good-bye,"_ she sung softly beginning the famous aria she knew so well. She then fell silent and still sensing that she was not completely alone. She shook off the foolish feeling and continued to walk. Little did she know that she was actually right. She wasn't alone.

In the shadows of the hall, the ever-haunting prescene of the Opera house dwelled, watching her in silence. His blue gaze betrayed nothing of the resentment and almost hate he felt at that moment in time. Almost everything about this young girl: her ivory skin, her full lips, the way she held herself, and her standing in the social pyramid of the Opera House reminded him of the woman who had stabbed him in the heart five years ago. Her voice, however, was different, less trained but managed to still have the same trancelike effect on him that the young soubrette's once had. She had begun to sing again, but once she got closer she fell silent once more, well-aware of the dark prescene that was him. Her grey-blue eyes narrowed.

(1) "¿Quién allí?" she questioned in, what he figured to be, her native tounge. He stayed silent. She rolled her eyes. "I know someone is there," she continued switching to the French she seemed to know just as well "I can hear your breathing." He still did not reveal himself to the chorus girl.

"Fine, be a coward," she mocked with indifference "I find it funny that you are afraid of an 18-year-old chorus girl." That roused him from his silence.

"I am afraid of no one," he hissed showing himself slightly. She put her hands on her hips as she gave him an almost judgemental look.

"And you are?" she questioned the black-cloaked form that was now a few yards away. The cloak hid the scarred part of his face in shadow.

"I'm sure you already know," he said monotonously.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking now would I?" she countered. He smirked slightly: she was witty, he would give her credit for that/

"Le Fantôme de l'Opéra, at your service," he said with a mocking bow to her. The girl actually began to laugh at him. He felt his blood begin to boil.

"The Phantom? No such being. 'He' is merely a legend made up to scare the ballet girls," she said still laughing.

"You need to learn---," he hissed but she cut him off."

"If you're Phantom then where is your mask?" That was it, he couldn't deal with her teasing. Within an instant he was in front of her the hood of the cloak pushed back and his hands in and iron grip around her throat, she gasped. She tried to pry his hands off her neck but to no avail, he was too strong, she whimpered softly. She could not stop a few tears of pain from falling down her cheeks. He pushed her against the wall.

"Is this not proof enough?" he yelled at her making her look at him "Are these abhorrent marks enough evidence to please you!?" She was gasping for air. He let go of her neck only to backhand her across the cheek with enough force to make her lose her balance and fall. She touched the wound, it burned like fire, and she could feel the sticky blood he had merited with his painful strike.

"And who are you wench?" he growled kicking her in the side, not hard enough to break anything but hard enough to smart immensely. Though it was nothing compared to the slap.

"A-Adrina L-Leon, monsiuer," she whimpered in response. He moved towards her again and she winced looking up in terror, he loomed about her but he didn't do anything. His body had changed, some of his anger and hatred had left him and been replaced with something almost scarier: regret. Without breathing another word to her, he disappeared into the shadows again, just like a real Phantom.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera in any way, shape, or form. 

_A/N:_ Thanks to the two people who reviewed. They made me happy. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Two**

When he disappeared, Adrina sat up and looked towards where he had just been. She pinched herself. Nope, not a dream.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself as she touched her cheek. She cursed under her breath. How was she supposed to explain the strange cuts and bruises to Madame Giry? She sighed heavily and got up looking around once more before retreat back towards the dormitories.

The next morning Adrina got up with the "early birds" putting on her practice uniform before walking towards practice. She saw Madame Giry and did her best to cover the wounds but it was pointless. Madame Giry caught her wrist and gently turned her pushing her hair away. Adrina looked at her readying herself for being yelled at; but she wasn't yelled at, not at all. Madame Giry actually looked scared. She was silent , her eyes widening slowly.

"Oh my God," she whispered softly "He's still here, I can't believe it."

"Who Madame?" Adrina questioned her voice just as soft. Madame Giry shook her head.

"Clean those up and take a break, the others can't know," she ordered softly. And with that she left leaving a very confused Adrina behind. She then shook herself out of it and walking towards the roof. She opened the door walking out into the mild fall morning. Her gaze was focused on the sun rising above the already busy Parisan streets. She sighed a little quite aware of the prescene that shared the roof with her. Adrina looked over her shoulder at the most shadowed part of the rood before facing the city again.

"Madame Giry says you must remain a secret," she said without looking back again. Phantom was surprised how quickly and easily she could detect him.

"Does she?" he questioned rhetorically back. She caught onto it, but answered anyways.

"Yes, she does it makes me wonder what you've done---" He cut her off

"Well you're going to have to deal with wondering!" he hissed back a little too defensively. She laughed a little.

"Of course I will, I'm not asking you to tell me anything." Suddenly, he was near her; she nearly fell on her butt with the surprise of his sudden close proximity. He ran his gloved fingertips down her wounded cheek, his touch amazingly light. Adrina still tried to wince away from the touch, but he didn't stop. He moved some of her hair off her neck looking at the strangulation marks that were actually barely visable. She finally backed away out of fear. Phantom looked at her, obviously used to such a reaction.

"At least you neack isn't badly hurt," he said montonously "I'm sorry about harming you, but I lose control from time to time." Adrina merely nodded at him. "How did you know I was here?" he asked looking at her "I can usually fool anyone." Adrina was more than a little shocked by this blatant change in personality.

"I-I've always been able to sense people's prescenes and read their masked emotions, even the most skilled of actors, ever since I was a little girl," she explained her voice progressively getting stronger.

"That is a skill that not many people have, that skill can save you," he said.

"Are you telling me that if I ever sense you again, I should run away?" she asked cynically.

"No, not always just when I'm angry."

"Because that's when all hell breaks loose and you kill, or at least hurt, anyone you come by?"

"Yes," he replied with such sheer simplicity, she couldn't respond immediately. "You know," she said finally with a little bit of a smirk

"Something tells me you're not as scary as you make yourself out to be Monsiuer--" she stopped herself when she realized she didn't know his last name. She sighed frustrately "Do you have a name that isn't 'Phantom' or 'Opera Ghost"

"Yes," he replied.

"And it is?" He looked at her as though he was sizing her up. There was something about her that made him want to trust her, just as he had Christine, but Adrina's pull was different, much different. He nodded slightly after a few seconds.

"Erik," he paused "Erik Destler." It had been a very long time since he had told someone his real name, he figured the last person he had told was the Persian or Christine. (1)

"Erik Destler?" she questioned before turning towards the city "I suppose that makes sense"

"What 'makes sense'?" he asked a little annoyed.

"I do not know what 'Destler' means but I know that Erik means 'ruler of all'. According to all the stories you're a magician as well as a genius, arcitect, designer, and composer."

"And how does one like you come across the meaning of names?" he asked. She looked over her shoulder at him absurdly.

"I read," she replied with a bit of defensive cynicism in it.

She wasn't afraid of him. He gave her credit for that plus on top of that she was intelligent, witty. Christine had been intelligent, yes, but not in the same way. Not at all. She was also not nearly as daring. Everyone else, if they had met him in a dark corridor and he had threatened them and lived up to those threats would run the other way and be petrified of the Operahouse for the rest of their lives. She had been dominating his thoughts for the past several hours, and hence was the reason he had come up to the roof in the first place.

He cursed himself silently as he realizied his need for an obsession, an addiction - a person, a drug (2)- hadn't left him as he thought it had. Some of his anger with himself must have shown through because Adrina stepped back and tripped over one of the statues, she was falling back towards the edge of the roof. Phantom's reflexes were just as quick, if not quicker than before the fire. He caught her arm quickly and pulled her back away from the edge. She, again, stumbled with the added force of his tug. She fell towards him, he caught her again changing his grip from her arm to her wrist and putting an arm around her waist. She looked up sharply at him a mixture of fear and something he couldn't recognize evident in her wide grey-blue eyes. He was shocked she wasn't pushing him away and just as shock that he wasn't pushing her away himself. She was warm, and that, he had to admit, was one of the only things he truly desired: companionship, a woman's touch, someone to love and be loved by in return. Adrina tried to move away a little, but Erik wouldn't let her, at least not right away. She didn't fight too much, neither of them knew if it was because she was afraid or if she just didn't want to. When he did let her go, she did move away but she didn't run.

"What's wrong monsiuer?" she asked her voice almost reverant. She curtsied to him. He looked at her blankly not quite sure how to react to the formality. "Thank you for helping me," she said before turning and going towards the door. Once Adrina disappeared Phantom lent against one of the statues sliding down it trying to calm down his, for once, racing heart. Little did he know on the otherside of the door Adrina was doing the same thing.

1- Leroux and Kay books 2- Kay book


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We've been through this already... I DO NOT OWN Phantom... que triste oh well

A/N: Thanks to all the people that have reviewed. You all make me happy. Oh yes, and if I get ANY flames on this chapter I will kick the person who leaves it ass. . Got it? You've been warned.

_Chapter Three_

Adrina walked into her dorm pulling down more comfortable clothing, a.k.a. male clothing: the typical white shirt, black pants and black high boots Think Meg in the Down Once More Scene. She sighed putting them on and pulling her hair back. She walked through the empty halls towards the old dressing rooms, more exactly, the old dressing room of Christine, the one that all of the stories were centered around. She opened the door thankful hat no one was there. She closed the door behind her looking around. Adrina walked around before skimming her fingers across the dressing table surprised to find it dust-free; her fingers touched something that startled her. She picked it up and looked at it : a single, dried, red rose with a black ribbon tied elegantly around it.

"Mierda," she whispered under her breath putting it back down and turning around finding herself staring at her reflection in the mirror she had heard so much about. She walked towards it in a sort of daze. "It is real," she added in almost complete shock.

"Yes, it most certainly is," a voice said behind her she turned with a slight gasp of surprise. Phantom had appeared behind her, seemingly, out of thin air.

"I knew it was, at least on some level," she murmured turning back towards the mirror touching the cold glass. Erik walked towards her until he was standing behind her. She was startled that he was so close, but she didn't show it. She turned again and looked at him.

"Come with me," she said in an almost demanding tone she then softened it "I don't know my way around down there, but, even if you refuse, I'm still going to go." Her grey-blue gaze was defiant but there were flickers of pleading in them too. Erik felt himself give in all too easily. He nodded and pushed her to the side softly and opened the mirror in one graceful movement. He took a few, almost cautious, steps into the caverns that used to serve as his home. He then turned offering her hand to Adrina who was still on the other side of the mirror. Adrina took a few steps forward before placing her hand in his. Erik closed his eyes for a few, unnoticeable, seconds amazed in the thrill that he got from being trusted again, but the painful feelings of déjà vu tugged at his heart, but he he did his best to ignore them and look back at her every few seconds to make sure she didn't trip on anything. Adrina looked around in captive wonder at her surroundings. She was unaware that she had begun to sing softly:

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came: that voice which calls to me and speaks my name." Erik, however, noticed and moved his grip so it was on her wrist and tightened it painfully, and with an, almost, dramatic flourish pulled her dangerously close.

"Don't you dare," he growled. Adrina hissed softly in pain as his grip tightened even more. He then realized what he was doing and loosened his grip putting his hand back over hers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He merely shook his head stopping when they reached a boat. He got onto it before helping her and making her sit. Adrina did as told looking around. He glanced at her, reading her discomfort like a book.

"Sing," he ordered her softly and without thinking, she did.

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said good-bye," she sung her gaze almost spacey as she, subconsciously, rubbed the wrist he had tightened his grip on and tugged. Erik stopped when they got to a different shore. She fell silent, and let him help her off, her spacey gaze being replaced by one of wonder at the new surroundings. Erik, on the other hand, was almost scared until his gaze settled upon the organ that had been damaged much less than he thought it would be. Adrina was already looking around. She was intrigued when she saw a slight glint amongst the hundreds of papers that had been scatter about, no doubt in search attempt. She went to investigate and found the half-mask; the symbol of all that was related to Phantom. She found on lying on a copy of a song entitled: Le Point d'Aucun Retour, The Point of No Return. She skimmed over the basics of the music and walked towards Erik holding both. Erik was sitting in front of the organ. She set the music in front of him, hiding the mask behind her.

"Did you write this?" she questioned. He looked at the music and put, strangely steady fingers on the keys.

"Yes," he said simply. She stood behind him to the side.

"Will you play it?" she asked. He looked at her again before nodding very, very slightly. Adrina looked at it glad that she was able to read the words that corresponded with every note. The introduction was amazing: dark, haunting, seductive, but, when he started to sing, the introduction paled in comparison.

"Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make believe are at an end..." he began but after that Adrina got wrapped up in the sensations that words could barely describe that ran trough her being as his dark velvet voice enveloped her in a cocoon of mystery, and a small level of protection. She seamlessly followed he cue though her reverie was far from broken:

"You have brought me to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence..." Adrina saw Erik's eye close as he got wrapped in the music. Adrina pulled out the mask from behind her placing it where she figured it would go. If he noticed the mask he didn't show it at all, he opened his eyes when the music called them both to sing.

"Past the point of no return: the final threshold, the bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn. We've past the point of no return..." He then showed he notice once they had finished singing. He stood and turned towards her, having drawn himself up to his full height Adrina found him quite intimidating, she _knew _that if he ever wanted to hurt her of kill her it wouldn't take much. She looked him over quickly, before snapping her gaze back up to his again, the attraction towards the dark, mysterious presence grew more once he put on the mask. She didn't know if it was just that it added more mystery, or if it was something else. There was an obvious change in confidence in him, the way he held himself, just everything. Obviously for the better.

"Where did you find this?" he asked his voice much stronger. She pointed in the direction.

"Over there in the same place that I found the music," she replied some unknown regret falling into her voice. He caught it easily.

"There's nothing to regret," he said to her. Adrina looked at him still slightly afraid "Or be afraid of," he continued. "I actually feel quite indebted to you, you've returned to me at least _some _of my dignity." He touched the mask faintly, dropping his hand quickly.

"Man is least himself when he speaks in his own face; give him a mask and he will tell the truth," she said quoting a book she had read a long time ago. He let out a slight laugh. She couldn't help but smile at that.

"Thank you, Adrina," he murmured. Adrina smiled and nodded.

"You're different with your mask monsieur," she said. He nodded well aware of that. He looked at her, she was still smiling serenely at him, most definitely not afraid of him anymore. He looked at her feeling a twinge of guilt when is eyes rested on the, sizeable, dark purple bruise blooming across he cheek. She noticed what he was looked at and put her hand up to hide it. His gaze snapped back to her eyes.

"I really am sorry for that Adrina," he whispered walking towards her. She shook her head.

"It's not that bad," she lied. Phantom moved closer to her pushing her hair away from her cheek and moved her hand. Adrina's heart leapt into her throat before merely beginning to race. He lent down towards her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Never forget that I can see right through you. I've lived in a theatre for almost my entire life. There is _almost _nothing you could do to convince me will work," he whispered in her ear. She nearly died at the delay his action caused on her heart. He smirked slightly, sensing her reaction more than anything else.

"Is-Is that s-so?" she managed to get out somehow. His smirked only widened. He wasn't used to this effect on anyone and he couldn't help but like it. He felt powerful again, and he loved it.

"Yes," he said looking at her with the same, quite seductive, smirk on his lips. Adrina felt her heart melt and a slight haze settle over her mind. She shook her head and looked at him, her mind clear again. 'What are you doing to me?!' she thought silently. Was this his true nature? Seductive? Dark? A little manipulative? _Sexy?_ Her eyes widened and she looked down when the last adjective came into her mind. Something wiser than her conscious mind tugged at the feeling that he might be playing with her. Using her to make himself feel better. She didn't like that feeling at all whatsoever.

"Erik," she growled intensely. He was surprised at the growl and the use of his first name "Don't start anything you cannot finish." His smirk fell.

"Come, we should go back," he said. Adrina rolled her eyes, but nodded and followed.

"I knew it," she whispered softly, and almost inaudibly, Erik still heard her but did not react. He led her towards the boat and then through the caverns all in silence. Once they got through the mirror Adrina turned, shutting the mirror. When she turned back, Phantom was no more than five inches away from her, his hands on either side of her shoulders. She gasped at the dark angel's sudden close presence pushing herself against the mirror and looking up out at him. She didn't feel afraid but she defiantely felt intimidated, and in a way she also felt intrigued, desired and wanted too. She tilted her head up so she was able to looked at him square in the face.

"Yes?" she asked keeping everything under control as best she could and doing a damn good job of it. Phantom smirked lightly, running the back of his index finger down the unharmed side of her face, she gave to his touch leaning her head towards it. Half of it was for the hell of it acting, playing him like he was playing her, but the other half was real. His touch seemed to trace white-hot lines of fire down her cheek, she wanted more but she didn't dare show it. Phantom put his hand back besides her shoulder.

"I never start anything I can't finish, Mademoiselle Leon," he murmured leaning towards her even more leaving only about two inches between them. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she was almost positive he could hear it. Her façade fell a bit.

"Mierda," she breathed intoxicated by this different Phantom, the dark, seductive, sexy Phantom.

"What are you cursing about?" he asked, running his thumb over her bottom lip. It clicked, he wanted her to drop the façade that he could sense all too well.

"Stop doing this," she said pushing his hand away. "Again I say: 'Don't start anything you cannot finish'." She dodged out of his grip and began to walk towards the door, he grabbed her wrist, turning her and putting and arm around her waist sharply pulling her close to him.

"I do no such thing," he growled before claiming her lips with his. Adrina was shocked, though the kiss was innocent-ish. Erik, almost too soon, drew away looking at her almost fearfully and definitely regretfully.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before disappearing into the shadows again. She was in such a state of shock when she called out 'wait' he was already long gone. "Merde," she whispered putting her hand over her heart, before turning and leaving the room still feeling his kiss and caresses as white-hot markings.


End file.
